For the dancing and the dreaming
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Songfic Aventures] Alors que Balthazar rend visite à sa mère, avec les aventuriers, l'irruption d'Enoch dans la vieille maison familiale va venir poser quelques problèmes.


_BON-SWAR ! J'ai eu un besoin soudain d'écrire du fluffy. Et allez savoir pourquoi, ça s'est porté sur le seul personnage qui l'est pas du tout : Enoch Lennon. Mais bon, vous connaissez mon cerveau et ses habitudes de psychopathe non ? Du coup voilà, du fucking fluffy. Désolée pour les quelques soucis de mise en page, vous savez comment est ce cher site bien buggué..._

 ** **Disclaimer :**** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Krayn, Bob Lennon, Fred et Seb du Grenier. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite. La chanson « For the dancing and the dreaming » est la propriété de Gerard Butler, pour How to train your dragon 2.

 ** **FOR THE DANCING AND THE DREAMING****

Un silence pesant tomba sur le petit salon lorsque Enoch Lennon pénétra dans la pièce. Son fils, Balthazar, lui jeta un regard glacial, lourd de reproches. Tout avait commencé quelques heures plus tôt. Le groupe d'aventuriers avait fait escale dans la ville natale de Balthazar, et il les avaient harcelés pendant tout le trajet pour les présenter à sa mère, en insistant sur le fait que son départ avait été très dur, qu'elle devait se sentir seule, qu'elle ne voyait presque personne, et puis qu'elle les adorerait. Bien sûr, tous avaient compris que Bob voulait juste revoir sa mère et qu'il avait la trouille de le faire tout seul.

Maria Lennon avait eu le choc de sa vie en ouvrant la porte. Elle était tombée dans les bras de son fils en larmes, en hurlant qu'elle l'avait crû mort, qu'elle avait crû que ce paladin -qui n'était autre que Théo, qui s'était fait tout petit pour le coup- l'avait sans doute tué. S'en était suivi de nombreuses embrassades, puis elle avait invité les aventuriers à rentrer et passer quelques jours en ville. Théo avait un peu fait la moue, mais étant le seul à râler, il fut contraint d'obéir.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien, si vous passez le moment gênant où la mère de Balthazar lâcha les vieilles anecdotes de famille, dont une impliquant Balthazar courant tout nu dans le jardin de leur habitation avec le feu aux fesses. Rien qu'au regard de Théo, le pauvre mage savait qu'il allait en entendre parler pendant longtemps.

Puis elle leur avait servi du thé, tout en parlant cuisine avec Grunlek. La porte s'était ouverte, et des pas hésitants s'étaient fait entendre. Théo allait dégainer son épée, quand il était apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage rouge, les yeux rivés sur le sol : Enoch Lennon. Maria avait lâché sa tasse sous le choc, Balthazar s'était lui crispé sur le fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Avait sifflé le pyromage, mauvais.

\- J'ai vu que tu traînais en ville, et j'en ai profité pour... pour venir te dire bonjour... Et... Et... »

Balthazar n'avait jamais vu son père dans un état pareil. Il semblait complètement stressé, voir effrayé, cherchant de toute évidence à fuir la conversation. Balthazar se tourna vers sa mère. Elle s'était retournée vers le mur, mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le ventre de Bob se tordit. Voir sa mère en train de pleurer, la chose qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Cette scène, il l'avait vécu quotidiennement toute son enfance, après le départ de son père. Bob se leva, fou de rage.

« Dégage ! Dégage d'ici ! Tu ne lui as pas fait assez de mal tu crois ?! T'étais où quand on avait besoin de toi ?!

\- Fils... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Tu étais trop jeune pour comprendre.

\- Ne l'approche pas, ou je te jure que je te tue. »

Shin se leva, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Bob.

« Mec, écoute. Juste, laisse-les. Sans vouloir te vexer, t'es une quiche en amour, assieds-toi. Il veut s'excuser là.

\- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?! Tu ne le connais pas !

\- Il a la même tronche que moi quand je retrouve une de mes conquêtes après... un long temps d'absence... Crois-moi, ferme-là et laisse-les faire. »

Il lui tira le bras doucement, pour essayer de le forcer à se rasseoir. Enoch remercia le demi-élémentaire du regard, et fit un pas dans la pièce. Maria était toujours tournée vers le mur, le visage fermé.

« Maria, je... J'ai aucune excuse, c'est vrai. Je suis un connard, je t'ai abandonné toi et le petit, mais... Je n'avais pas le choix, tu le sais bien.

\- Un signe, répondit-elle. Un mot, n'importe quoi pour me dire que tu étais vivant et que tu allais bien m'aurait suffit. Je savais qu'en t'épousant je risquais ma peau, je te signale même que j'ai élevé ton fils et que ça n'a pas été facile, et que j'ai du le laisser grandir dans l'ignorance, pour ne pas qu'il te cherche.

\- J'ai remarqué. Son mépris pour moi ne trompe pas. »

Balthazar ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il jeta un regard à ses amis. Tous fixaient le sol, le rouge aux joues, gênés. Il se sentait complètement perdu et abandonné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Finit par demander Bob. Maman ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? … Papa ? »

Aucun des deux ne lui répondit. Ses parents se faisaient maintenant face, yeux dans les yeux. Enoch approcha son visage de celui de Maria, et se mit à chantonner.

 ** **I'll swim and sail on savage seas****  
 _Je nagerai et naviguerai sur les mers féroces_

 ** **With ne'er a fear of drowning****  
 _Sans jamais avoir peur de me noyer_  
 ** **And gladly ride the waves of life****  
 _Et affronterai gaiement les tourments de la vie_  
 ** **If you will marry me****  
 _Si tu voulais m'épouser_

Balthazar fronça les sourcils, bouche bée. Ce début de chanson avait touché une corde sensible chez sa mère. Son regard s'était embué de nouveau de larmes. Mais pas des larmes de tristesse.

 ** **No scorching sun****  
 _Ni le soleil aride_  
 ** **Nor freezing cold****  
 _Ou le froid glacial_

 ** **Will stop me on my journey****  
 _N'arrêtera mon voyage_

 ** **If you will promise me your heart****  
 _Si tu me promettais ton cœur_

 _ **And love me...**_

 _Et aimes moi..._

Enoch se tut, semblant attendre quelque chose de la part de sa belle. Elle secoua la tête, se dégagea de son emprise et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine. Puis elle se stoppa, et se retourna, avant de prendre une grande inspiration, et de se mettre elle aussi à chantonner.

« ****...And love me for eternity »****  
 _...Et ton amour pour l'éternité_

Balthazar n'avait jamais entendu sa mère chanter. Ni même sourire comme elle le faisait maintenant. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il décida de l'accepter. Il se laissa retomber sur le vieux fauteuil, près de Théo et Grunlek, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Sa mère entama un nouveau couplet, dans une petite danse.

 ** **My dearest one my darling dear****  
 _Mon cher ami, mon tendre amour_  
 ** **Your mighty words astound me****  
 _Tes puissants mots m'émerveillent_  
 ** **But I've no need of mighty deeds****  
 _Mais je n'ai pas besoin de tes actes de bravoures_  
 ** **When I feel your arms around me****  
 _Quand je sens tes bras autour de moi_

Balthazar sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Toute sa vie, il avait détesté son père pour avoir rendu sa mère malheureuse. Et maintenant, elle l'était, heureuse, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, et il le refusait. Mais il devait voir la vérité en face. Elle l'aimait toujours. Enoch attrapa la main que Maria lui tendit et commença doucement à la faire valser, en reprenant la chanson de sa voix grave.

 ** **But I would bring you rings of gold****  
 _Mais je t'apporterai des bagues en or_  
 ** **I'd even sing you poetry****  
 _Je te chanterai même de la poésie_  
 ** **And I would keep you from all harm****  
 _Et je te préserverai de tout mal_  
 ** **If you would stay beside me****  
 _Si tu restais près de moi_

« Tu veux que je le tue ? Murmura Théo à l'oreille de Bob. Il est en train de l'ensorceler je crois. » Shin enfouit ses mains dans son visage à côté de lui, démoralisé. Balthazar avait lui toujours les yeux rivés sur le couple dansant au milieu du vieux salon poussiéreux. Sa mère reprit la chanson.

 ** **I have no use for rings of gold****  
 _Je n'ai pas besoin de tes bagues en or_  
 ** **I care not for your poetry****  
 _Je n'ai que faire de ta poésie_  
 ** **I only want your hand to hold****  
 _Je ne veux que ta main dans la mienne_

Enoch arrêta la danse, lui jetant le regard le plus amoureux que Balthazar n'avait jamais vu, pas même chez Shin. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à être heureux pour eux, les souvenirs de son enfance malheureuse refaisait douloureusement surface dans son esprit, son diable ne se gênant pas pour les amplifier, des fois que ça le fasse craquer. Enoch se mit à genoux.

 _ ** **I only want you near me****_ _  
Je veux juste t'avoir près de moi_

Maria le releva d'un coup sec, et l'entraîna de nouveau dans la danse. Ils se mirent à chanter en cœur, tous les deux, dans une danse enflammée, plus rythmée.

 _ ** **To love to kiss to sweetly hold****_ _  
_ _De l'amour aux baisers aux douces étreintes_ _  
_ _ ** **For the dancing and the dreaming****_ _  
_ _Pour la danse et les rêves_ _  
_ _ ** **Through all life's sorrows and delights****_ _  
_ _À travers les joies et les peines de la vie_ _  
_ _ ** **I'll keep your love inside me****_ _  
_ _Je garderai ton amour en moi_

Balthazar jeta un coup d'oeil à ses compagnons. Grunlek souriait stupidement, en grand idéaliste qu'il était. Shin semblait lui aussi trouver ça adorable. Théo... était Théo, le dos droit, la main sur son épée. Etait-il le seul à trouver cette scène complètement irréaliste ? Le couple continuait de chanter à tue-tête, en virevoltant comme deux adolescents en pleine séduction.

 _ ** **I'll swim and sail on savage seas****_ _  
_ _Je nagerai et naviguerai sur les mers féroces_ _  
_ _ ** **With ne'er a fear of drowning****_ _  
_ _Sans jamais avoir peur de me noyer_ _  
_ _ ** **And gladly ride the waves of life****_ _  
_ _Et affronterai gaiement les tourments de la vie_

La danse s'arrêta, Enoch s'approcha de Maria. _  
_

 _ ** **If you will marry me****_ _  
_ _Si tu voulais m'épouser_

Ils se sourirent, et entonnèrent ensemble la dernière phrase de la chanson. _  
_

 ** **If you will marry me**** _  
_ _Si tu voulais m'épouser_ _  
_

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sa mère éclata de nouveau en larmes, mais des larmes de joie. Grunlek ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir, suivi par Shin. Balthazar se rendit alors compte qu'il pleurait. De manière incontrôlée. Il se leva, puis se dirigea lentement vers ses parents, qui relevèrent les yeux vers lui, en se souriant de manière complice.

« Je vous jure que si vous m'expliquez pas ce qu'il se passe, je crâme tout.

\- Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne le feras pas, lâcha Enoch, tout sourire. Ah, ça t'énerve de ne pas savoir hein ? C'est mignon, il a le même caractère que toi Maria.

\- Que toi tu veux dire, répliqua sa mère. »

Balthazar avait envie de se rouler en boule. Enoch finit par soupirer, et passa une main derrière sa nuque.

« J'ai demandé à ta mère que tu ne me retrouves jamais et que tu me haïsses... Pour te protéger. J'ai fait une grosse boulette, il y a bien longtemps, qui vous a mis en danger, tous les deux. J'ai du fuir pour éloigner les paladins de l'ordre de ton petit copain jaune fluorescent pour les mener sur une fausse piste. S'ils t'avaient découvert, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Mais je n'étais pas sûr de les semer, ni même que tu sois sous surveillance. Et j'ai donc refusé tout contact avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois en mesure de te défendre.

\- Il dit la vérité Balthazar. Je sais que ça t'as détruit, je l'ai vu tous les jours, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. »

Balthazar les dévisagea, l'un après l'autre.

« Donc vous m'avez menti. Tous les deux. Pendant vingt-huit ans.

\- Bah... dit Enoch, un peu gêné. Au final, ça a pas servi à grand chose, puisque tu as fini comme moi. »

Le poing du cadet atterrit dans le visage de son géniteur. Shin et Grunlek s'étaient levés d'un coup. Grunlek pour s'interposer, Shin pour retenir Bob. Enoch se releva, en riant.

« Tu devrais mieux te contrôler gamin, il y avait des griffes. »

Bob jeta un regard à sa main, et rétracta les griffes qui avaient poussé. Sa mère n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux. Balthazar secoua la tête.

« Je vous en veux pas, c'est ça le pire. Parce que je côtoie un paladin tous les jours, qui me butera probablement plus tard. Parce que votre couple est le truc le plus malsain et bizarre que j'ai jamais vu. »

Shin s'étouffa en arrière plan, tout en pointant discrètement Théo et Bob à Enoch qui sourit.

« Apprends à ouvrir les yeux, fils. On en reparle plus tard.

\- Repas de famille ? Proposa Maria.

\- Avec plaisir, j'ai foutu le feu à l'Eglise de la Lumière en venant, ça devrait les occuper un peu. Et je veux en savoir plus sur mon futur beau-fils »

Théo recracha son verre.

« T'as fait quoi boufffon ?!

\- Beau-quoi ? Demanda Bob, choqué. »

* * *

 _ _J'avoue, j'avais tellement pas d'idée de comment conclure ce One Shot, la fin est juste pourrie ;w; J'suis désolée. J'espère néanmoins que ce petit texte vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser ! Je vous fait des bisouilles, on se retrouve bientôt pour le Survivant de l'Enfer :D__


End file.
